Preston
'Preston '''is the secondary antagonist of the episode ''The Curse of the Werewolf in the Black Lion franchise. He works as Jose's loyal henchman and has become greedily determined to have Plumette as his girlfriend and kill whoever is in love with her, mainly Matthew. Background Preston was Jose's best friend in college and he looked up to him since Jose was very popular. However, Preston graduated from college earlier by acing his mid and final exams. In his time out of college, he did a lot of hunting which made a popular figure in Columbia. After Jose graduated from college, they went on a hunting trip for years and years. When Jose learned that Sadie bought a mansion, he knew this could be a perfect opportunity to have her hand in marriage. Preston knew that this could be perfect opportunity to find a girlfriend. Personality Preston is portrayed as egotistical and abusive bully who enjoys torturing boys who have girls. Unlike Jose, who loves women for the money, Preston loves girls just for looks. He doesn't care about their looks on the inside and he can be judgmental towards the one who have different looks. He looks up to Jose as a friend and adores him so much, that he's loyal and helpful towards him. Since Preston is very muscular, he's very good at catching, having an excellent marksmanship and being an excellent fighter. Preston does show a strong envy of Matthew and simply for Rebecca loving him. Preston's obsession for Rebecca, turned him into an egotistical and monstrous villain who wanted to kill Matthew and have Rebecca as his girlfriend. Preston is also smarter than he looks because during the epic dogfight, he tricked Matthew into thinking he was dead when the plane crashed. As mentioned in his backstory, Preston graduated from college in two years and that was because of his high intelligence. Preston is also described as a coward because during Theron's Werewolf transformation, he was whimpering in fear and calling out for his mother. Physical appearance Preston is a slender and muscular Pitbull Terrier with white fur and brown spots. He has large teeth and black eyes. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Preston is an anthropomorphic dog. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Judging from Preston's body, Preston is extremely strong. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Preston's muscular body also gives him the ability to run at incredible speeds. * '''High Intellect: '''Preston was capable of outsmarting his foes, mainly Matthew, while battling him at the park. Appearances The Curse of the Werewolf Preston is first seen with Jose when he stops by the Davis mansion for a visit. Sadie takes Jose and Preston into the backyard where Theron, Matthew, and Rebecca were. While Jose was talking with Theron and Sadie, Preston went over to the table where Matthew and Rebecca was, where he rudely taunted Matthew. He immediately grew jealous of Matthew when Rebecca told Preston, how great Matthew was to her. He left the mansion along with the mansion, saying that he'll back to have Rebecca as his girlfriend. After Theron was bitten by an alien wolf pup and an unknown beast was terrorizing Columbia, Jose suggested that they kill the beast. Matthew, Rebecca, and Theron quickly disagreed with that idea, thinking that it might cause the beast to become more dangerous and threatening. As Jose and Preston left the chapel, he touched Rebecca's chin telling her, that he's looking forward to spend some time with her, much to her disgust and urge rub a wet wipe on her chin. When Jose saw that Theron was at Sadie's mansion, that's when he decided to confront him in the woods. When Theron began to transform into the Werewolf, Preston tried to open the locked doors while crying out for his own mother. After Theron ran away and Matthew and Rebecca drove away in Dogmobile, Preston asked Jose what just happened. Jose told him that this a perfect opportunity to have Sadie's hand in marriage. Two days later before the Park Parade, Jose acquired silver bullets to kill the Werewolf and manipulated Sadie into letting him kill the Werewolf. On the night of the Park Parade, Jose learn that the monster that he shot down was Matthew and Rebecca in a werewolf costume. To keep the couple from interfering with his plans, he locked them up in the cage in his truck. Luckily, the couple was able to escape the cage with help from Lil' Wolf and Robo. They then made way to the Park Parade to save Theron and Sadie. While Jose was trying to kill Theron, he and Matthew got into an epic dogfight. Matthew successfully defeated Preston by ejecting him out of the plane and shooting the boosters, causing him to fall into a machine. After Jose's death, Preston still shown to be alive but he lost all of his fur, causing the girls behind him to laugh at him. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Henchmen Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first